Utility vehicles with more than one row of seating are known in the art. Among this type of vehicle there are vehicles that have a front seat and a rear seat, provided behind the front seat, as seats wherein the passengers sit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,798 discloses a utility vehicle with an upper portion of the cabin structured by connecting together the top portions of a plurality of roof support structures using roof members, producing a cabin with a feeling of spaciousness, while having a front seat and a rear seat.
However, while this type of conventional vehicle has a wide cabin, the rear floor extends forward and backward in order to increase the ease of ingress/egress of the passengers in the rear seat. Because of this, the length of the vehicle is longer, so there is a shortcoming in the ability to make the vehicle compact. While one may consider shortening the front/back length of the rear floor in order to achieve a more compact vehicle, doing so not only damages the feeling of spaciousness for the passengers, but also reduces the ease of ingress/egress for the passengers.